


Just Let Me Hold Your Hand

by ReadingHell



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Will I ever finish one of my works? Who knows, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingHell/pseuds/ReadingHell
Summary: A Secret Santa made for @the-dairy-of-a-teenage-girl.It is said, every time you touch your soulmate, a glow will appear in your chests, bright and warm. Some people have more than one glow. Most people never find them. Still, once it happens, you and your soulmate will be forever linked, till death tear them apart.An old saying, one most people forget. Still, is not necessary to remember it, not when Virgil might have found his other half.





	Just Let Me Hold Your Hand

**_“It is said, every time you touch your soulmate, a glow will appear in your chests, bright and warm. Some people have more than one glow. Most people never find them. Still, once it happens, you and your soulmate will be forever linked, till death tear them apart.”_ **

It was cold. It was extremely cold. If it wasn’t obvious by the snowstorm outside the building, the amount of warm clothes scattered around on the back of the seats of the theatre. The play was about to start, the last one of the night, the only moment he could find between school and work to see Logan’s play. He still remembered back when it was only a project of his during high school, something small as he used to say, but he knew by the look in his eyes that this would become far more than that. And he wasn’t wrong, proof was he was sitting there, in the middle of an uncomfortable amount of people, about to watch the play he so hard worked for. He played with the zip on his jacket, the feeling of being alone in the crowd making him really uncomfortable. Just a bit more. Just a bit more.

Just on time, the lights dimmed, a sea of applauses raining as Logan appeared on scene. He wasn’t going to act, it went far beyond his comfort zone, he simply did a small introduction to gain some couple of minutes before the scenario was ready. As soon as he left the scene, the silence became strong, being broken just by the first piece of dialogue, spoken by a small ginger kid.

It was a good play, with some small twists that made it original. It was easy to see the clichè in the fragile princess being rescued by a charming knight, but he knew better. Starting the second act the real story will begin; the knight being trapped with the princess, waiting for another hero. Until then thought, the dialogues and scenes only made him drowsy on his seat, so what damage could make a small nap? It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before during rehearsal.

He could still remember the last weeks of practise before the final day. Everything was going as planned, until one of the lead roles broke his leg during practise, and Logan was forced to find a replacement as fast as possible. The word was spread, many auditions were done until one day, after many restless nights, he was able to find a replacement “with an outstanding performance and a delirious ego”. It didn’t matter much anyways, because in just a week everything would be over, and as long as Logan was able to survive it with at least a decent amount of sleep, it was worth it. He only had to see the proof that the new actor was better than the last one, and for that he still had to wait until act two.

Time passed, the second act was about to start and he had enough snacks to distract himself from the people surrounding him, so he could focus on the play as much as he wanted. As soon as the curtain went up, his heart suddenly went crazy, pounding on his chest and making his mind go dizzy. What was happening? He tried to control his breathing to calm himself down, but it didn’t seem to stop. The applauses stopped, music started, and as soon as the new leading role appeared, everything stopped around him.

He couldn’t remember the last time he looked at someone so in detail. His hair was a light brown, nearing blond, his eyes were a bright leafy green, and his face was long enough to make it angular but short enough not to be excessive. His skin was soft and lacked of any puberty mark or scar that might cut the strong tan. He was tall, maybe two or three inches higher than him, with broad shoulders and small waist, and he could see from under the prince attire that he had well defined muscles, making him look like a real prince on stage. He smiled to the fake creatures in front of him, like he was mocking them, so immersed in his role his whole body screamed his fighting spirit, and his resolve to rescue both royals hiding in the tower.

He held the arm of the chair with a deadly grip, watching with wide eyes as he sang and laughed and talked with the vanity of a prince, as every enemy in front of him was defeated. The audience was in silence, absorbed in the play since the new character was introduced. At some point during it, nearing the end, he realized he was practically drooling, so he quickly sat back and hid his face between his arms, his face burning. What was that? Why was he acting so stupidly? How was he doing that?

The play was over, everyone was standing and clapping their hands in a big ovation. He could ser Logan standing there, with the rest of the cast, smiling proudly, making him smile too. It was a rare sight, but with the quality of the production he managed to pull off, it wasn’t unexpected. People started leaving, chattering through the exit, so he took the chance and walked towards the backstage. A big red corridor with doors on both sides greeted him, and after walking a few steps he opened the second door to his left.

“There you are!” Logan was the first person to notice him, shaking his hand “Did you find it enjoyable? I’m sorry if I left you alone with the audience, I couldn’t manage to find a better seat.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” He tried to ignore the rest of the crew members talking behind them, including the pair of leafy green eyes staring at him. Logan quickly noticed the staring contest between both. “Have you met Roman yet?”

“Good afternoon, Roman Kenrick at your service.” With a prideful smirk, he extended his hand towards him “I couldn’t help but notice you were looking at me with such an endearing passion, and who am I to ignore a fan’s needs?”

And this is the part in which the illusion shattered and he was able to see he was just as egocentric as Logan told him. He surely had an undeniable talent, and was incredibly handsome, but his attitude killed all the rest. He stepped back, his expression changed completely.

“Virgil Herron, and no way I’m shaking your hand, I don’t want to risk of becoming stupid like you.” He crossed his arms, glaring at Logan, completely ignoring the stupefied face of the actor “Can we go now? I’m getting sick of all this.”

“Of course! Just give me enough time to change back into my clothes” With a simple nod, he was out of backstage, waiting. Meanwhile, inside the room, the caos began.

“Logan. I think I’m in love.”

“Roman, I appreciate that you think so well of my best friend, but I’m pretty sure you cannot just fall in love with someone at first sight.” He was quickly changing clothes besides him, covered by a curtain “Besides, I’m sure he left his opinion very clear. He hates you.”

“Oh don’t you understand?” He paced around the room, thinking “It’s a challenge, an adventure! I’m sure by the end of the month, he’ll be resting between my arms, begging for kisses.” When Logan ended up changing, he found him smiling excitedly, “And who knows?”

_“Maybe he’ll be my soulmate”_


End file.
